


wait for it

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blanket Permission, Drabble, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Podfic Welcome, Rey Palpatine, Seduction to the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Rey knows all about waiting
Relationships: Leia Organa & Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Sheev Palpatine & Rey
Kudos: 2





	wait for it

Rey can feel them dying. Her friends and allies. She can see the ships in the sky. The bursts of fire as they explode, lives blinking out of existence. The Force hums and buzzes all around her, but it feels nothing like her meditations in the forest.   
  
"Join me," he says again. The old man, her Grandfather. Someone who'd searched for her, had been waiting for her.   
  
She knows all about waiting.   
Now he waits for an answer and her friends wait for a miracle and she waits for the Force to whisper, for it to show her the way. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [we laugh and we cry and we break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064722) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds)




End file.
